Different services such as medical, business, banking, telecom, postal, etc. require a user to fill different types of forms to access the services. For example, in case of medical services, a user is required to fill forms such as HCFA, UB, pharmacy, etc. In case of banking services, for example, a customer fills new bank account opening form, etc. After filling these forms and required verification, service providers create an online repository for the filled-out forms. To perform this, a number of methods and devices/systems are available. One such method requires scanning of the filled-out forms. Scanning operation includes a number of steps. For example, sorting of the forms is performed in order to identify form type. Then, the forms are fed to the scanner to create an electronic copy. After scanning, the filled-out content in the electronic copy may however, be out of scale. In some instances, this positional irregularity of the filled-out content may become worse due to the extraction process of getting the form out of an envelope in which the form is delivered in. In such cases, the automated cutter may cut a paper fold line that requires an individual to tape the two pieces of the form back together with less than accurate precision. In addition, the high-speed scanning capture can add shift and rotation to the above problem.
Conventional arts involve various methods to solve the mentioned problems. One approach involves a method implemented for each form with significant field overlaps to accommodate positional shifts. However, the method still suffers from size and positional irregularity problem. In addition, each form type requires its own data detection.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method that solves the size and positional irregularity of the filled-out content of the electronic copy as well as align the filled-out content correctly in any form.